Change
by NekoNekoBlonde
Summary: After spending 4 years in the Night O' Sphere, Marshall Lee finally returns to the land of Aaa. But when he gets there he realizes that Fionna isn't Fionna anymore . . . She's the girl of his dreams. Can he supress these feelings? Meanwhile, Fionna is trying to understand what has happened to their relationship, and how she can fix it . . . or if she even wants to.
1. Chapter 1

"Fionna! Fionna! Baby cakes wake up, we have a problem!" Cake was pawing at me to wake up.

"Gah . . . . Why so early, Cake? What's the problem?" I groggily propped myself up to hear what the stuff was going on.

"Gumball invited you to the Ball tonight and you have nothing to _wear_!" I looked at her as I tried to control my sleepless rage.

"It's . . . . It's not until six in the evening, Cake. Right now, it's only six in the morning! What in glob's name is wrong with you?"

"Sorry sugar, I'm just so excited! I heard a rumor that Lord M is going to ask me something very important tonight . . . everything just has to be perfect!"

"Well, the ball isn't going to begin for a couple of hours, besides; I'm going over to Marshall Lee's to play video games today." I could see a deep frown settle on her face.

"Hun, I thought he was living in the Night O' Sphere. Plus, he's not the greatest company to keep because HE'S A VAMPIRE. Now Gumball . . . he's the type of boyfriend you should go for." Heat rose to my cheeks.

"Cake! I'm not dating anyone! Marshall Lee just got back, and I haven't seen him for four years. He's my Bro! I can't date him. Now, I'm going back to sleep!" I grabbed my sleeping bag and sunk back in as more blood rushed to my face.

I heard Cake walk out, and I got up and quietly got ready to go visit Marshall Lee. It had been four years since I had seen him! While Cake and I were out keeping the land of Aaa safe from harm, he was visiting his mother in the Night O' Sphere on kingly business. He called me every once in a while, asking how his kitten, Shwabelle, was doing and telling me of his Adventures slaying monsters. He would also sing the latest songs he created on his bass over the phone. It was nice that he called, but I still missed my best bro.

A week ago he told me that he was coming home, and after furiously cleaning his house, I told him I would meet him today for a day of Deemo and Pixie punching. I couldn't contain my excitement as I ran to his house. I mean, I hadn't seen him since I was fourteen! I truthfully couldn't get to his cave fast enough.

I walked up on his porch breathing heavily, and rang the doorbell. After hearing stumbling inside, he opened the door and I threw myself into his arms.

"ATTACK HUG!" I screamed, and I tackled him down to the floor giggling all the way.

"Fi . . . Fionna?" I looked into his eyes and saw utter shock as he scrambled backwards, eventually coming to a stop to look me over again as if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"You look surprised." I sheepishly pulled my bunny ears down over my face to hide the red cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Marshall . . ." Suddenly he was close enough that I could hear his ragged breathing. His opaque eyes were fixed on me, twinkling as his thoughts danced behind his pupils. Suddenly he chuckled leaning back, with his familiar smirk playing across his lips.

"How could you scare me, Fi?" He gently brushed the hair away from my eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Anyways you've got to see what I've taught Shwabelle, it's totally algebraic!" He took my hand and led me to the living room, where the tension disappeared and it seemed like old times again.

xXx

What just happened between me and Marshall? I guess I could only imagine what he was really thinking because I can't tell exactly what I was feeling either. It's probably just the shock of being away so long . . . Right?

xXx

**Author's Note**: Hey there writers/readers, this is NekoNekoBlonde with my first fanfic. I really hope you like it, and if not, CONSTRUCTIVE critisism is welcome. Thanks a lot for reading my fanfic, and I look forward to posting the next chapter of Change as soon as possible. Check 'ya later dudes! ;3


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock knock_.

"Who the stuff would be here at this hour?" Marshall Lee looked at the clock, guessing that he had only been asleep for 15 minutes. He slowly rolled out of bed and grabbed the nearest pair of jeans to avoid what happened last time. Marshall vowed he would never make that same mistake again . . .

xXx

Guess what guys? IT'S DISTRACTING FLASHBACK TIME! Okay, so Marshall Lee had always slept in his birthday suit, until LSP came over one day and Marshall opened his door after forgetting to put on a pair of pants. Of course LSP saw Marshall's . . . err . . . you know, and LSP was all "OH MY GLOB MARSHALL I'M IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH BRADJELINA! GO PUT ON SOME PANTS YOU LUMPIN PERV!" So from that morning on, Marshall Lee would never leave his room (EVEN IF IT WAS ON FIRE) without putting on a pair of pants. Enjoy this? Perhaps there'll be more flashbacks . . . maybe with more Lumpy Space Prince. Okay kiddies, back to the show!

xXx

Marshall floated downstairs, ignoring the impatient cries of Shwabelle (Who, in defense, had been waiting seven hours for her breakfast!), and started walking towards the entrance. As he was about to open the door he noticed the fragrance of peaches and lilies, a familiar scent of a certain someone . . .

"ATTACK HUG!" Fionna flew through the doorway and knocked Marshall down to the floor knocking the wind out of him. It took him a second to realize that he really wasn't being attacked, he was just being annoyed by his friend Fio- . . . wait, since when did Fionna's head reach his shoulders?

"Fi . . . Fionna?" Marshall looked up to a stunning blonde nestling her head in his neck, with her girls pressed against his. . . _NO! THIS IS FIONNA, DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF HER THIS WAY MARSHALL LEE!_ Marshall unhooked her arms from around his neck and scrambled backwards.

It _couldn't_ be her, because he clearly didn't remember her having such glossy golden bangs; or her eyes being such sparkling sapphires. The Fionna he recalled was lacking such prominent curves and she never, _ever_ had a trace of boob through her t-shirts . . .

"I-I'm sorry if I scared you, Marshall . . ." Marshall looked down to see a flustered Fionna with tears in her eyes, and was suddenly drawn close to her. His only thoughts were to hold her, comfort her, and to apologize for being the ass-hole he knows he is.

He finally stopped himself when he was only inches close to her face, panicking as he felt the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her.

"_I can't," _Marshall thought.

"_Fionna is my bro, and if I kissed her she would never forgive me." _He quickly pulled back and tried his best to act casual.

"How could you scare me, Fi?" Marshall gently caressed the hair out of her eyes. He then decided to show Fi Shwabelle's totally math trick, thinking that would distract her from his odd behavior. But even though Fionna was diverted from his weird moment, Marshall couldn't help but wonder what the flip that feeling was.

xXx

"Marshall, that's totally mathematical!" Fionna clapped as Shwabelle landed from her seventh back flip. The vampire king tossed the fish to Shwabelle, and she tore right into it.

"How did you teach her?" Fionna asked.

"Lots of patience, but once I started using fish it just took lots of practice. When I took Shwabelle to the Night O' Sphere for a visit, I thought it would be pretty awesome to teach her to do something other than being lazy." Shwabelle, hearing her name, started mewing and jumped onto Marshall while he was strumming on his axe bass, making him skip a note.

"Get off fur ball!" He nudged her off, and after hissing, she fled the scene. Fionna giggled.

"Anyways, what were you doing in the Night O' Sphere anyways Marshall? I- I mean if you don't mind me asking . . ." Fionna pulled down her ears to cover the blush. Why couldn't she stop blushing?

He stopped playing, and set his axe bass back on the stand.

"I have to visit my mother every couple of centuries, nothing big. But I'm back now Fi and I promise I won't ever leave again for such a long time." Fionna felt her heart soar, and snuggled against the couch pillow.

"Are you asking because 'ya missed me?" Marshall drifted over to Fionna, and pulled of her hat.

"No! Marshall, give me back my hat!" She jumped up, reaching for her hat as she covered her head.

"Whoa, Fionna, have you ever heard of a haircut? Your hairs past your knees! That's crazy." She blushed, still jumping for her hat as her long locks flew around her.

"So what Marsh! Just give me the hat and I won't kick your butt."

"Like you're going to beat me up, Fi. You couldn't and you still can't!" He laughed and put on her hat.

"MARSHALL LEE!" Fionna leapt up on his chest and grabbed for her hat . . .

xXx

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this posted. I've been busy, and I'm going to be, but I'll try and bust out a couple chapters soon. OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS! I started tearing up! :3

Hope you like this chapter, were romance begins to take hold! Remember, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome, but no negative. You can say affirmative, because negative brings everybody down. ;) Talk to you guys soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow, hey! I give up! I give up!" Marshall was pinned underneath Fionna, which would be something he would've enjoyed . . . . Except for the fact that she had his arm twisted on his back with outstanding pressure.

"Say that you're sorry for taking my hat, Marshall Lee." Fionna applied more pressure to his arm.

"GAH! Okay, okay! I'm sorry for taking your hat Fi! Just let me go!" Fionna dropped Marshall to the ground and sat back down on the couch.

"That hurt Fi; I don't think I'll ever be able to move my arm again! And to think . . . I was actually planning on going to Bubba's party . . ."

"You should go Marshall! It would mean a lot to Prince Bubblegum." Fionna saw Marshall frown.

"But I don't care what it means to him, Fionna." Marshall's opaque eyes stared straight into Fionna's soul. Her heart began to thump hard in her chest.

"Why not? He plans every party with all of his guests in mind, even you. He always has something re-" Marshall placed his finger on her lips.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter to me that Bubba cares. Besides, my arm hurts and I don't even know if I can make it through such a long night . . ."

"MARSHALL LEE YOU HAVE TO! This party's special! Please come?" Marshall sighed, gently extending his arm.

"Fine, but you better get going. The ball starts in thirty minutes." He smiled mischievously.

"MARSHALL! Oh stuff, Cake is going to kill me if I'm late! I better see you there, Marsh. You don't want me to kick your but _again _do you?" He straightened up.

"Fine, just wear something pretty Fi." He gave a wink, making Fionna blush furiously. She ran out the door and all the way back to the tree house.

XxX

Marshall opened his closet door. Even though he never wore anything fancy, he really wanted to impress Fionna . . . wait, what?

'_Why can't I stop thinking about her? Like I said before, she's my bro . . . with huge- NO!' _Marshall hit his head against the wall. Why couldn't things be normal again? He grabbed an old suit and went to his bathroom. He looked at the floating suit in the mirror (because vampires can't show up in mirrors), and splashed cold water on his face to try and stop the clammy sweat breaking out on his forehead. Suddenly, from deep inside, he heard a tiny whisper.

"_Do you want them too?_" Asked the small voice. "_Face it, Marshall Lee. You're in love with Fionna. Why not let it happen?" _

"Oh, voice in my head," said Marshall Lee, the Vampire King.

"You know exactly why."

XxX

Fionna burst through the door to the tree house and bolted upstairs. She opened the door and saw what appeared to be a giant blue monster on her bed.

"OH MY GLOB!" She quickly got out her sword and started slashing the beast.

"GET AWAY YOU UGLY MONSTER!" She screamed, but after fighting it for a minute, she realized it wasn't moving . . . and that the monster was decorated with sparkles and ribbons.

"Ugh, Cake!" She jumped up and kicked the big blue puff-of-a-dress off of her bed. She never understood her sister's passion for making dresses for her sister who happened to HATE dresses. There on the bed laid a note.

Dear Fionna,

I made this dress for you to wear to the ball tonight. Don't even think about feeding it to the fire wolves again. Also, wear those flats.

Sincerely yours,

Cake

"What flats?" Fionna took a step and immediately fell. Looking back she saw a shiny pair of shoes. _Those flats_, she thought. She stood up and put on the dress.

'_Man, I look so ridiculous! Marshall would never like thi- wait, Marshall? What do I care about Marshall Lee?_' Trying to shake off the fluttering in her chest, she grabbed her formal backpack and took off towards the Candy Kingdom.

XxX

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated the story. I've been extremely busy lately, but I promise that I will never go any longer than a week without adding to the story. I'm so glad you guys like it! I can't thank y'all enough for all the niceness! ;)

Okay, anyways I've totally realized why Oscar the Grouch is grouchy . . . he lives in a trashcan. Plus, I don't think he's walked in years and cramps are _bound _to make anyone cranky. I'll update soon! Bye bye :3


	4. Chapter 4

"-and I was all OH MY GLOB BABE I'M NOT READY FOR THAT . . . and she's all you just can't handle these lumps!"

Marshall Lee at times didn't understand why he was friends with LSP . . . because there were many times where Marshall just wanted to choke the life out of that pile of lumps. He was always droning on about Bradjelina and how they were either in love or hating each other. He sighed, and after looking around the party, he saw no one he felt like hanging out with so instead he lazily floated over towards the punch, where he poured himself a glass and took a long sip.

"Marshall!" He turned around and felt the wind being sucked out of him, and lost control of his grip on the cup.

XxX

Fionna quickly patted down her dress, and brushed back her hair one last time. She wasn't sure what made her leave her hat at the tree house but she took a deep breath and reassured herself one last time that it was just a hat . . . and that she wasn't naked without it.

She pulled back the curtain and stepped in. Fionna found herself instantly looking for the Vampire King, and spotted him near the punch.

"Marshall!" She smiled and ran over, avoiding the red splash from the cup hitting the floor. Fionna was met with the blank stare of Marshall Lee.

"Are you okay, Marsh? Heelloo?" She waved her hands in front of his face. He finally snapped out of the trance and shook his head.

"Uh, hi." He nervously chuckled and brushed the hair from his face revealing his eyes.

"You look so . . . so beautiful." He stammered out and Fionna blushed furiously.

"You look handsome too, Marsh. It's Cake's genius work that gets me anywhere near pretty." She looked down at the blue silk.

"No, it's not the dress." He locked gazes with her. "It's your hair, and your eyes. It's just . . . you Fi." Fionna looked away hoping she didn't look like a red balloon. She looked up to see some pink on the Vampire King's cheeks.

Fionna's heart was racing, and she couldn't stop a strange feeling from washing over her. She felt for her hair and started fiddling with it, running it between her fingers. Marshall suddenly took her hair from her hands and held it up to his face. He brushed it against his smiling lips.

"Man, Fi. What are you using on your hair? Strawberry Amazingness?" He chuckled and let her hair tumble back to her waist. Suddenly Fionna couldn't breathe.

"EXCUSE ME I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM NOW." Fionna dashed to the bathroom and locked herself in. She slid down against the wall.

She had to get away, because she felt like her heart might have burst if she stayed a minute longer. _Oh glob, what's this feeling?_ It seemed that millions of butterflies where trapped in her heart, longing to escape . . . which then made her giddy and sweaty. _I think I'm going to be sick. _She quickly unlocked the door and motioned for peppermint maid to come over.

"Miss Fionna! How are you?"

"Peppermint Maid could you get Prince Gumball? I think I'm sick or something."

"Oh, I'll bring him right over!" Fionna quickly grabbed her arm.

"No! Tell him I'll meet him in his lab. Please make it quick." Fionna turned and ran to the lab.

XxX

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Marshall Lee banged his head against the stone wall out on the terrace. He was so pissed at himself, how could he have been such an idiotic asshole? If he could, he would kick his own ass. He knew he shouldn't have let his feelings act for him, but he couldn't help it. Fionna walked in and looked so . . . no, she looked too beautiful for words. His heart exploded and he couldn't help it, and he certainly couldn't deny it.

He was in love with Fionna . . . as true as how leaves are green. The weather today was nice, and Marshall Lee was in love with Fionna the Human. The sun burned Marshall Lee, and he wanted to hold her in his arms and tell Fionna how much he loved her. Glob, if he was able to make a song to describe his emotions for her he'd sing it loud enough for the whole land of Aaa and even loud enough for the Night 'O Sphere to hear.

But since Marshall Lee had been stupid enough to let his heart act for him he scared her away. _She's probably in there vomiting because of me._ He banged his head again. He'd be lucky if she'd ever speak to him again, because she had every single excuse to hate him.

He floated up over the ledge and headed back to the cave. He'd come by the tree house tomorrow to apologize to her and beg to take him back as a friend. He felt the anger rise to his cheeks and flew as fast as he could, trying to escape the anger that was threatening to swallow him whole.

Mainly, because his anger was a monster fueled by the looming fact that he could never be with Fionna romantically. He would never make her pay the price of his love.

XxX

Author's Note: My computer survived after much chicken noodle and heating blankets. So glad to be back writing and I can't thank you guys enough for hanging in there for me! Love you all ~Nya! :3


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi Science, long time no see." Fionna leaned down to pet the little rodent as he worked on some new serum. He glanced up to see who was there, and seeing it was Fionna, freaked out and looked around to find cake. Ever since Cake attacked him that one time, their relationship has suffered . . .

XxX

Hey guys, like sorry it's been so long. Oh my glob so like we were all having a party after science and Fionna saved everyone after turning into zombies, but then like Science started shakin' his lumps and Cake was all 'MEEEEOOWWW' and started like attacking Science. I was like OH MY GLOB and PG had to rescue him and Cake was all sorry but no one was gonna buy that. Anyways, back to the lumpin' story. By the way, having a TOTALLY tough time with Bradjelina . . . OH GLOB WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO 'DIS THESE LUMPS?

XxX

"Fionna! Are you alright? Peppermint Maid said that you were ill . . ." Prince Bubblegum walked up to Fionna and started checking her temperature. Even though she had gotten over him, she still couldn't help but blush when he touched her. He had made it clear years ago that they were never going to be together, but even now he couldn't stop the pain in her chest.

"So Fionna," He put on his lab coat and sat down.

"What's wrong? Your temperature seems fine, although your heart rate is a little high."

"I . . . I don't know! It feels like my chest is going to explode because there's like a million angry butterflies in there! My hands are clammy, I'm sweating a lot and I think I might throw up . . . yet for some reason I'm so giddy! I feel like I'm going crazy!" Fionna grabbed her head and shook it.

"What's wrong PG?" Fionna looked at the quiet Prince with tears in her eyes. They looked at one another for a minute, until Prince Gumball burst out laughing.

"ME DYING IS NOT FUNNY!" She turned around and waited for his laughing to die down to chuckling.

"Oh," He cleared his throat. "Fionna, when did you start feeling like this?"

"Well . . ." Fionna started blushing. "It started when I was just at the party hanging out with Marshall Lee."

"And?" Prince Gumball stood in front of her now, gazing at her intently.

"He just . . . kinda . . . he just took my hair, and said it smelled like strawberry amazingness." Fionna glanced down and kicked at dust bunny.

"OUCH! BITCH PLEASE, LOOK WHERE YOU'RE STEPPING!" The little dust bunny huffed, and crawled away under another table. Gumball grabbed Fionna's shoulders.

"Fionna, my diagnosis is that you're in love with Marshall Lee-"

"NO I'M NOT! He's my bro PG, just like you and just like Flame Prince is now!" Fionna did have a fling with Ignitus once, but it quickly ended and Flame Prince was now married to an Air Nymph . . . Fionna recalled her name being Capbreeze or something . . . and they were now just bros.

"Well, it's obvious that the reason you're 'sick' is because you've fallen in love with Marshall . . ." PG put a hand up to stop the defensive Fionna.

"But, I don't recommend that you date Marshall Lee _or _that you even tell him because this is most likely a situation similar to what happened with Flame King." Fionna chuckled out of annoyance.

"PG if it were your way I wouldn't even hang out with him."

"Well Fionna, maybe I only feel that way because I'm concerned for your safety! He's a vampire Fionna, and he's the King of the Night O' Sphere! You're not fit to even walk by him!" Prince Bubblegum banged his fists on the lab table, making Fionna jump and even Science stop his work.

"Bubblegum, what's wrong with you?" Fionna got up and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you even think I'd let him hurt me? Glob, for someone so smart you can be really dumb. Thanks for the help, and enjoy your party." Fionna shook her head in disbelief and walked out.

"Fionna . . . Fionna!" PG called out to her, but she was already running out the castle.

"GAH!" He flipped over the table in front of him. He was heaving when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Prince Bubblegum, you should have taken this chance to tell her why." The Prince fell to his knees and the little rat crawled up on his lap.

"No Science, it's not that easy. If it were, I'd tell her in a heartbeat."

XxX

Fionna ran; she ran until she couldn't breathe any more. She fell down in the middle of a stream, and took sips of the cool water. PG's behavior puzzled her, and she couldn't believe that he told her she was in love with Marshall Lee. She was filled with so many emotions, and she was so tired . . . she crawled out of the stream and into a nearby pile of leaves. The night was so perfect that she couldn't help but fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Marshall Lee took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He ran his hand through his hair, and twirled around his umbrella while he thought of what to say to Fionna. Suddenly the door to the tree-house flew open, revealing a disheveled Cake.

"FIONNA?!" She quickly looked around.

"Heh heh, uhh no . . . it's just me."

"Have you seen Fionna?!"

"No, not since last night. Why, is something wrong? Is she okay?" Marshall grew very serious, and flew inside.

"Oh, yeah, whatever. Invite yourself inside. _Rude._ Even in times of crisis one must still be polite." Marshall looked over to see PG sitting in the living room, with the phone in his lap and his arms crossed.

"Bubba, what are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Fionna disappeared last night, and she hasn't been home since! Oh, my baby!" Cake threw herself into Marshall's arms, sobbing.

Marshall felt his stomach drop. _This must be serious; Cake is actually within a foot of me and not scratching my eyes out. _He grabbed Cake's shoulders, and turned her to face him.

"Look, Cake, where was the last place she was seen?"

"The last time I saw her she was with you . . . wasn't she?" She looked at Marshall with huge, teary eyes.

"Yes, but then she ran to the bathroom." Marshall turned to the door, banging head against the wall. _If I had checked on her . . . if I hadn't been so selfish . . ._

"I'm so sorry Cake . . . I should have che-"

"She was last with me in the laboratory. She didn't feel well and came to me to see what was wrong, but then we got into a bit of an argument and she ran off." PG was standing with his fists clenched together.

"MY BABY IS LOST AND SICK?!" Cake fell onto the couch, sobbing.

"No, not sick. She was fine, just . . ." PG began to blush. "Never mind. I have all my guards looking for her, but I still feel we should go search as well. Marshall, go fly over the forests and check her favorite places. I'll check with the Ice Queen, and Cake . . . just stay here in case she comes back."

Marshall Lee nodded and flew out the door.

"PG, what was wrong with her?" Cake looked up, wiping tears away from her face. PG laughed nervously.

"She . . . she was just, ummm . . ." He scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"PG if you don't tell me right now I'm going to kill you!" Cake got up and began to grow.

"S-She was l-lovesick!" PG flinched. "Monochrome and I have to go, so please excuse me!" PG ran outside to where Lord M had just arrived.

"Oh Fionna! Where are you, baby?" Cake shrank and sat by the door, with her head in her paws.

xXx

Fionna woke up, stretching. She couldn't remember sleeping that well in her entire life. Looking around, she saw a lush green forest with sun shining all around. _I bet Cake is loving this sun . . ._

"OH GLOB!" Fionna leapt up, and searched for her bag.

"I can't lumping believe this! Oh, Cake must be so worried!"

"Hey sexy . . . is this yours?" Fionna turned to see a small little squirrel holding her bag.

"Yeah." Fionna quickly grabbed her bag, and turned around when it jumped on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't you think papi deserves a little reward." The squirrel began to make kissing noises.

"Gross! Boy, you must have lost your nuts."

"Haha, I like a girl with humor." She flicked the rodent off her shoulder.

Fionna began to run, but as she did, she realized that she was becoming more and more lost in the forest. After running for what seemed like hours, she stopped at a stream. _This isn't the one I slept by. Glob, how deep have I gone into the forest?_

Fionna looked down at her dress. It was completely destroyed, and she knew that Cake would be mad at her for ruining it. Looking at the running water, though, Fionna suddenly had the urge to take a bath.

Well, there's no one here except that creepy squirrel . . . and I bet the sun has really warmed up the water . . .

Fionna set down her hand bag, and walked into the stream. After putting her dress under a rock to let the stream rinse it, she sat in the soothing water.

"Ahh . . . this feels so nice!" Fionna began rinsing out her hair, and singing quietly to herself. Suddenly, she heard someone shout her name.

"FIONNA!" As she looked up, she saw a dark blur flying towards her from the clearing in the trees. Before she could even react, she was wrapped up in its arms.

"Fionna! Oh, glob . . . I was so worried. You're so stupid for running off . . ."

"MARSHALL!" He had her wrapped up in his arms tightly, and he was kissing the top of her head.

"MARSHALL I'M NAKED!"

xXx

I'm. So. Sorry. I've been having the worst time ever, with my parents divorcing. It's truly a horrible experience, and to those of you who are reading with divorced parents . . .

X3 I FUCKING LOVE YOU FOR BEING SO STRONG! X3

Marching Season is finally over, and we didn't do too well. : P

Oh well, I really hope you guys can forgive me, because I promise that tonight I'll be finishing the next couple chapters. I love y'all ;)


End file.
